legend_of_the_five_rings_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Stone Tower Dojo 1197
Toshi Ranbo - Stone Tower Dojo Late summer 1197 Hida Benjiro, after receiving an introduction letter from Terumasa Sensei, made his way to the Dojo. It was a large building but, despite its name, still looked other dojos in the imperial city. It was obviously a Crab Clan building and the touch of Kaiu Engineer could be seen in its walls. Standing in front of the doors, Benjiro was feeling somewhat nervous, he was still unsure as to why Terumasa Sensei had sent him here. Taking a deep breath he walked to the door and knocked on it. A giant of a man opened and looked him up and down. With a small smile he said “What can I do for you Hida-ko?” “Crab Sama, I was sent here by my sensei at the imperial college, Terumasa-sama, with this letter of introduction.” Benjiro handed him the letter with a bow. “I see” he simply said while taking the letter. After opening it and reading it, his face went from a smile to a serious one, and he glanced at Benjiro before finally closing the letter. He smiled. Toshi Ranbo - Stone Tower Dojo Late summer 1197 Day 1: As Terumasa said, the boy came to the dojo. If what he thinks is true, the boy has a difficult path in front of him. I told the boy to wait while I checked if he could be received. Sent him home after an hour and told him to come back tomorrow. ... Day 3: Just as yesterday, I made the boy wait in the training yard and sent him back after an hour. Yeah ... Day 7: Today I let the boy have tea while he watched the students train waiting to see if he would be received, I can see he is interested. I may let him join soon. He is still showing patience as to his purpose in coming here. … Day 11: I told the boy if he’s going to just wait to be received he might as well join the training. He’s in decent shape, could be better. We’ll get him there. Day 12: Today the boy didn’t wait to be told and joined in the training as soon as he arrived. If he’s so eager I’ll tell the trainers to push him hard. … Day 26: Today after training I told him to stay for dinner, we’ll see if he catches on to what is happening. ... Day 29: Took him three days to notice training does not stop here. It was when Hida Abun did not set his chopsticks right after dinner. The boy finally caught on that we are training the Sumai here for far more than just fighting on a stage. … Day 35: Today I took him to the Diviner, not a word was spoken but it is confirmed, the boy is His. Training will intensify. … Day 42: The boy proved himself against Goblins. There is no doubt he has been properly trained as a warrior. We need to now prepare him for the other kinds of battles he will have to face. … Day 59: He does not have the subtlety of a Yasuki that serve them so well in court, but he no longer makes mistakes that other can take advantage of. … Day 78: We have taught him what we could. We just need to polish what is there and he will be ready to meet with him. Toshi Ranbo - Stone Tower Dojo Late Autumn 1197 - Day 91 When Hida Benjiro walked into the dojo he could feel something different in the air. The training field was a lot quieter than usual, he could see the students seemed as clueless as he was and, as he was about to join them, the gatekeeper shook his head at him and signal him to follow. Hida Benjiro wondered what would happen, he only vaguely remembered the first reason he came to the Stone Tower. He was brought into a room at the highest level of the Tower, and asked to sit. While he waited and as his gaze wandered about the room he could see that while the room was simple, it was very well taken care of, ancient scrolls rested on shelves on the walls, the floorboards were smooth after years of cleaning, the weight of the years could be felt and was almost stifling. About a quarter of an hour later someone finally entered the room. He was an old man, older than most Crab he had seen, his hair pure white worn in a strict manner, wearing a simple but very high quality Kimono and surprisingly only showing the Hida mon and not the Crab Clan one. He walked with the confidence of a warrior, but as he sat, it could be seen he was not as flexible as he used to be. Hida Benjiro bowed low and greeted him. “Hida-San, we finally meet. I am Hida Sokah. You must wonder why you were asked to come here, and why the Stone Tower has been training you. It is indeed more than you being part of the Imperial College.” He paused, and smiled. “We wanted to verify the signs and omens, and they have been confirmed. You are a direct descendent of Hida and his spirit has taken an interest in you.” Hida Benjiro’s eyes widened slightly, but the past three months of training had not been in vain as he kept his composure. “I am greatly honored that Hida is looking down to me, I will not fail his expectations.” Hida Sokah nodded slightly at this answer. “You have shown yourself to be worthy so far” Hida Sokah’s posture relaxed a little “I remember when I was told, it came as quite a surprise to me and it has certainly made my life interesting” A small smile floats on his lips “And it is sure to make yours interesting as well, even more than it already is.” “This honor that our Ancestor has bestowed upon you comes with his blessing but also responsibilities.” Hida Sokah’s face becomes more serious as he reaches for a scroll on a shelf next to him. “And in particular your Gempukku trial will be different from others’. As you know all Crab children wanting to prove they are now adults must bring back a head back from the Shadowlands. Your parents did this, and so have many before them. Our path is different.” He opens the scroll “Our duty is to travel into the shadowlands and prevent the rise of a great evil.” The scroll unfurled in front of Hida Benjiro, in it was the drawing of a gigantic Oni and the familiar figure of Hida fighting it. What follows is the story of how Hida brought down this Oni and sealed him where it fell. “As powerful as Hida was, he could not make the seal eternal and it is our duty to go into the Shadowlands and reinforce it. Our Kuni Shugenja have prepared an artefact for you to bring to the seal and once again prevent the rise of this evil.” Clearing the scroll away and resetting himself, Hida Sokah looked at Hida Benjiro, this was the posture of authority. “Once Winter Court is over, you are to present yourself here at Stone Tower Dojo to be outfitted for your mission. You will travel to the Ancestral Lands with an escort and from there you will travel alone to the seal and perform the ritual. Hida’s Armor stands guard there, bring back one of its scales as proof of your success.” Hida Benjiro bowed deeply and, as it was clear the meeting was over, excused himself. He had a lot to think about.